The Other Side of Power Chapter 9
Darius P.O.V. ﻿Schieße! (s**t) Zhat that vas was doof, I mean stupid I haf zu vite zis like you lot? Englisch ist zu confusing! Ok, for the record, anyone else in this group (no offence Viktoria) who tries to speak like me must remember a few rules: *'w' = 'v' *'v' = 'f' *'f' is still 'f' *'ß' is like 'ss' *'th' = 'z'/'zh' *to/too = zu Unless your completly brain dead, then this should be easy zu to follow. Now where were we . . . oh, Ja (yeh): Warping was no mean feat, but I have never tried to transport more than myself at the same time. But when in desperate times, people will do anything that they think would be better than facing (um . . . vas it acht, ja) eight demigods which completly out numbering us. When we finally stopped, Victoria fell straight out You did asvell, she wasn't perticially pleased with landing face first into the sand, but I just thought of retreating back to where I knew was safe. Victoria spat out a mouthfull of sand and stared round at me. "Where did you bring us!?" (Und she said I had an attitude). "I brought us back zu Las Fegas, I haf a room in de Lotus Hotel". She was picked herself up, but was still in a bad mood. "I can't believe they have taken Mount Orthys, what will the others think!?" She kept on for hours, yapping about what Jacoby, Callista and the others were going to say, how she was interpretating how the campers were probably going hunt us down once they search our equipment, and . . . " . . . you know what Darius, you could have been of much better help back there!" My muscles clenched "Oh Really, vell if you hadn't let de hunteress put zhat blade zu your throat, zhen I might haf seen zhem coming and could have prevented zis infilitration, instead of safing your a** !" Her face was going red, her chest began to glow wierdly call me a perv "Well I didn't need your help, she would have been toast before you smogged the place with your entrance. If you had forgotten, that Annabeth couldn't have moved because she was immobile from carrying the sky, sooo . . ." "Vait!" I interupted. i just suddenly hit me when Victoria "I haf just realised zhat they won't be moving any where for a vhile, because someone still needs zu hold up de sky". Victoria relaxed slightly, but she was still angry at me. I managed to convince her to follow me to the hotel. As soon as I walked in, a staff member immeadiatly walked up to me. "Oh, Mr Slade. Back already it seems. We have your room left just how you remember it, nothing has been touched and there has been a few extensions to the hotel recently. Here is your Diamond Card: Platnium Edition. and remember to stop by at the new show 'Galdiatoral Battles' that we are presenting all night every hour." He continued with a huge smile he always had like he had stappled them to his cheeks. "And just now we have made an extension to your room for company and even for group meetings aswell". "Danke (thanks) Jimmy" I replied. I took the card from his hand and entered the nearest elevator. Victoria was a little surprised by Jimmy, but so was everyone who walked in. We finally reached the nineteenth floor, and I opened my door: room 45 it said on it are you laughing about? . . . oh Ja fery funny: 19,45. Ja vell . . . vhy does 1975 seem so familiar . . . oh ja, America loses Fietnam Var. Gut zhat shut you up, Sonnig auf ein . . . . nefer mind. I kept all my stuff on my bed like I left it, there was: some weapons from the war (Gewehr 43, Maschinenpistole 40, etc), My old uniform, a leather jacket, a Deutsch-English dictionary, a couple of medals and an old photo from my small award ceremony. The room still had the 42'' ''plasma screen with Sky+ and X-box 360 & PS3 consoles. But now the room was now alot bigger with more beds and a larger bathroom conjoined to the room. there was also another door conjoined to another room which had already been slept in, but seemed pretty much empty. I when back to my room where Victoria was looking at my photo. I felt a little enflamed by her going through my stuff until she said "Is this your grandfather? He looks alot like you." I walked over to the window and sighed "Nein (no), zhat's me." Judging from the relection of her in the mirror, she wasn't at all believable to the infomation. "but it can't be, this was from WW2, you would be in your late 70's now . . ." then she remembered the rumour about what happens in this hotel "Oh! then I guess it can be." I put my head into my hands, then removed them as I walked back over to my medals. "see zhis man." I pointed to the photo of the man who gave me my medal "zhat vas Joseph Goebells, he gave me zhis" I showed her my Iron Cross II Class medal. "I vas vun of de only under 18's to acheive zhis award for the capture of Lauban in 9th March 1945." She picked up and gazed at the medal, I felt a little embarassed seeing as this was a medal from the 'evil' side of the war. I tried to keep my face stern and more focused on our current objective. " . . . um, so, vhat vas de problem vith de . . . uh, Iris Message?" Victoria quickly put down the medal and turned towards me "well I couldn't get a clear signal from them at all, like they were . . ." "dead?" I interupted. "Well, sort of" she continued "But the signal would have got through to them if they were dead". "So you coudn't reach any of zhem, but zhey're not dead." I concluded. "So vhere coud zhey be? I meanfirst Callista und Tony go missing, zhen Jacoby und Caleb vanish trying zu find zhem, after zhat Jessica . . ." Victoria's eyes grew wider, and then she hit her head and mumbled something in English you dare start laffing, just cause I coudn't understand. Ezul's (It's Dutch so find out yourselves). I looked at her "Vhat?" "OMG, why was I so stupid to forget" "Vhat?" I repeated. "When we were back on mount Orthys, I called everyone . . . except Jessica!" Before I could reply, she immeadiatly got me to turn on the Jacuzzi and she flipped in a coin while saying "Jessica Sparks". Then, the water, appeared the image of Jessica. Category:The Other Side of Power Category:Chapter Page